


Blind and Suspended

by vexbatch



Series: Clint & Bucky & Steve, Oh My! [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, D/s Vibes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Steve Rogers, Suspension, Switch Clint Barton, ameriwinterhawk - Freeform, hesitant steve, they all enjoy themselves i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Clint has been asking for them to try suspension for a while. After initial hesitation, Steve decides to agree, and they all end up having a lovely time.Kisses Bingo: A Kiss on the KneeMCU Kink Bingo: Suspension Play
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Clint & Bucky & Steve, Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kisses Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Blind and Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and eternal glory goes to [Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher), who prompted this one, and [Arson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire), who looked it over before I posted!

Steve tugged experimentally at his wrists, shifting his legs until he was sure that nothing would pinch. "Alright," he said hesitantly, "you can, uh. Put on the blindfold."

Clint's grin was blinding, and that, more than anything, is what dissipated the last of Steve’s hesitation. Bucky and Clint were the ones who brought up the idea of tying him down, and Steve was  _ sure _ it was safe, he'd just been worried that...that he'd do it wrong, that it would be awkward instead of arousing. It's not like he hadn't experimented in the bedroom before, but suspension was taking it to a whole new level.

Steve had brought up his concerns with Sam, trusting him to be brutally honest about it, but Sam had just turned around and said "talk to  _ them _ about it, not me, jesus." 

He'd brought it up briefly with Bucky, not being able to handle the potential disappointment on Clint's face. Bucky had nodded, saying "if it makes you uncomfortable, neither of us is going to push that."

That had been reassuring, and Steve had spent his next morning run mulling it over. It wasn't the rope or even the blindfold that made him nervous. It was the fear that….that he might not be  _ enough _ for his boyfriends. When that thought finally surfaced, Steve had stopped dead in his tracks, staring out at nothing until someone pushed past him, startling him out of his reverie. Because whatever Steve thought of himself, he  _ knew _ , bone deep, that Bucky and Clint loved him. That, more than anything, reinforced his desire to go through with this. 

So that was how Steve found himself tied up, with Clint grinning before him and Bucky's hands bringing the blindfold around Steve's eyes. Once the cloth settled there, Steve's breath hitched. The powerlessness of being unable to see was….heady and intoxicating in a way that he hadn't anticipated. 

As Bucky moved away, something  _ tugged _ and suddenly all the weight in Steve's body shifted. He flexed his arms instinctively, wrapping hands against the rope, trying to find better leverage.

"How does that feel?" Clint asked, voice eager.

Steve shifted his head, easing a slow breath out as he fought to slow his racing heart. "Good. It feels go– _ oooh _ ."

Almost as soon as Steve had gotten the first word out, cool metal traced softly along his abdomen. "Bucky," Steve whined, because that was Bucky's metal arm, but  _ fuck _ everything felt dialed up to eleven with the blindfold on.

"Yeah, Steve?" Bucky's voice was casual, his hand tracing randomly across Steve's stomach as another hand began tracing up Steve's legs.

At the new touch, Steve jerked instinctively, and was met by Clint's soothing, "woah, hey, you're okay."

It's not like he could  _ go _ anywhere, and not like he wanted to, it was just not knowing where anything was coming from, not having control of his limbs….

Before he realized what was happening, hands were cupping his face. "Hey, hey, you're okay honey," Clint soothed, and Steve could feel himself relaxing. "Do we need to get you down? Or take off the blindfold?"

Steve shook his head stubbornly, knowing that he could do this. "I just can't see," he rasped, "was surprised by the touch, that's all."

There was a skeptical pause, and Steve could practically see Bucky pursing his lips in suspicion, but Clint huffed out an, "okay."

"We'll tell you what we're doing," Bucky said, his grip loose around Steve's hip. "So that you know where we're going, since we can't telegraph our movements. Okay?"

Steve nodded then, and could feel the hint of a smile crossing his lips. "Can–  _ may  _ I ask for a kiss?"

All of the sunshine and warmth that Steve had seen when Clint smiled came out through his voice now. "Of course." And then Clint's lips were there, gentle and soft against his own, and Steve could hear Bucky's breath stutter at the sight.

After a moment, Clint pulled away, leaving Steve to try to chase blindly after him. "I'm going to touch you," came Bucky's rasp, and then there was a hand tangling through his hair, holding him back. "My turn for a kiss."

And this one was hot and filthy, incessant need and tongue and all of the hope and heat that Bucky hadn't let himself show beforehand. Because Steve  _ knew _ that Bucky had wanted this, but he'd been masking that desire, trying not to pressure Steve into anything.

But now they were here and Bucky could take what he wanted, plundering Steve's mouth as he tugged lightly on his hair. A moan rumbled out between them, and Steve was so lost in the kiss that he wasn't sure who it had come from.

"Fuck, you two are gorgeous," Clint said, voice already a little wrecked. Bucky chuckled against Steve's lips before pulling away, leaving Steve whining and deliciously unable to do a damn thing about it.

There was quiet for a moment more. Steve assumed they were signing to each other, so he wouldn't be able to hear or anticipate what was coming. That was fine; it gave him a moment with the air cooling his heated skin.

Eventually, Clint's voice broke the silence, and Steve could hear a grin through his words. "Still doing alright, Steve?"

"Be doing better if one of you would touch me," he snapped back, but his grin undercut the bite of his words.

Bucky laughed at that as Clint replied, "you heard the man!"

Steve rolled his eyes, but still shuddered when Bucky spoke next to his ear. "I'm going to run my hands down you, Steve."

There was a fraction of a second between that and the contact that had Steve shivering. Cool metal ghosted over his right nipple as Bucky's flesh hand ran down the other side. Steve shuddered again, trying to keep hold of the moan that wanted to escape as Bucky's hands wandered lower, going almost straight down, caressing his thighs.

There was a sigh from Clint. "Do you know how pretty you are, all strung up like this for us?" Steve could feel a blush starting up as Bucky started peppering little kisses across his chest, down over his stomach, following the same line his hands had done. 

"I mean," Clint continued, "don't get me wrong, kneeling in front of you in the full suit is fucking hot as hell. But this?" Clint let out a little groan that had Steve shivering. "You look like a present, seriously. I'm going to come touch you now, alright babe?"

Steve nodded helplessly, so glad that he had these two to take care of him, any thought of his previous reservations gone.

That didn't stop Steve's gasp of surprise when Clint's palm pressed against his sternum, a delicious pressure and feeling of  _ ownership _ that Steve reveled in. He  _ belonged _ to these two, and that thought is what finally loosened the tension that had been unconsciously holding him taut.

"There ya go," Clint murmured, hand trailing lower as Bucky kissed his knee more sensually than he would’ve thought possible. "We've got you."

There was the barest brush of contact against his cock and Steve  _ whined _ , trying to arch forward into the contact, but the suspension messed with his sense of balance enough that he didn't have the leverage for it. Bucky chuckled, and Steve could feel one of them lean in close.

Clint's voice came near his ear, soft and dark and full of promise. "Ready?"

Swallowing thickly, Steve nodded again, not trusting his voice. Clint kissed his collarbone once before his hand traced down Steve's shaft, leaving Steve trembling and mewling.

Bucky gave a low chuckle as Clint continued the soft teasing touches, tracing around Steve, but never giving him the pressure he craved. Steve let out another breathless whine, which was answered by another short laugh from Bucky.

"Didja want something, sweetheart? You should maybe use your words and ask for it." 

"P–please," was all Steve could come up with, head lolling as he tried and failed to buck up into Clint's hand. "Please?"

"Please what, darlin'?" It was Clint's voice this time, still low and full of heat.  _ This _ game, they'd played before: making Steve use his words, something that he and Clint were both notoriously bad at. 

The familiarity didn't make it any easier for Steve to work through his rising blush and find the words for his aching need. "P–please, please touch me?"

Immediately, Clint's hand engulfed Steve's cock, just holding it for a moment before beginning to stroke up and down, pulling sounds out of Steve's chest that he didn't have the presence of mind to be ashamed of.

"There ya go," Bucky murmured, "see how good it is when you ask for what you want?" A hand was still trailing up and down Steve's legs, making them twitch, but then Clint's hand shifted in a delightful way, and Steve was moaning distractedly again.

"Oh, you make such sweet noises," Clint murmured before he began kissing along Steve's collarbone again, alternating words with kisses. "Tied up so pretty for us, letting us do what we want with you."

Bucky had started kissing up Steve's legs again, but pulled away as Steve shivered. Clint's kisses stopped too, though he could still feel Clint's breath on his throat as they listened to the shifting clothes that Steve assumed meant Bucky was standing.

"Get on your knees," Bucky growled, and Steve could hear Clint's whimper matched by his own before there was a  _ thump _ . "Good boy. Steve, Clint here is going to suck you off, and he's going to do  _ exactly _ what I say. Colors?"

"Bright ass fucking green," came Clint's reply.

Steve took a moment to get his breath, before answering, "green."

"Good." The warmth in Bucky's voice sent a pleased shiver down Steve's spine. This was also familiar territory; Bucky taking control was something they all appreciated. "Both of you, so good for me."

There was the sound of something moving, and Clint let out a little whine. "Steve, I wish you could see how good Clint looks like this, kneeling at your feet with my hand in his hair. You ready to have your mouth fucked, baby?"

Clint responded with a whimpering affirmation, but Bucky was back to his business voice when he responded. “Keep this hand  _ here. _ You need to stop for any reason, tap me twice. Understand?”

“Yes,” came Clint’s breathless reply, then a cooing noise.

“Good boy. Steve, we’re gonna touch you now.”

Steve took a breath and then gasped as cool metal gripped his dick lightly, guiding it down and into the wet heat of Clint’s mouth.

"Fuuu–uuuuck." Steve let his head drop, gasping with the need to thrust forward. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Clint began to engulf more and more of him, a flesh hand coming up to tangle with Bucky's fingers, squeezing lightly at Steve's shaft.

Steve lost all track of time, overwhelmed with sensation, with being unable to see and barely able to move, with the little praises Bucky murmured even as he removed his hand from Steve's cock, giving Clint more control.

"-sitting so pretty, letting me fuck you on Steve." Bucky's words came to Steve as from a great distance, but he could feel the sensations mounting, could feel his orgasm coming towards him, moving up from his toes until his extremities were tingling with the building pressure.

"Bucky," Steve whined, unable to find any other words in that moment.

"It's okay, Steve." Bucky's reassurance turned to a command almost instantly. "Come for us."

The instruction snapped through Steve's body like a taut string, and he was coming undone. He moaned, feeling Clint swallow around him, trying to control the residual spasms before slumping forward, letting the ropes do the work of keeping him upright.

"There ya go, that was  _ perfect _ , both of you," Bucky murmured as Steve sagged, half-heartedly whining as Clint's mouth slid off of him.

"Think I'm just gonna lie down," Clint said thickly. There was a chuckle from Bucky before the grunt of.... _ lifting _ , if Clint's yelp of surprise was anything to go by. 

"'S okay Clint, I'm just bringing you to the bed. Relax."

The footsteps receded to the other side of the room, a dull  _ thwump _ , and then footsteps coming back. 

"Doing okay, sweetheart?" Steve nodded at Bucky's query, not trusting his voice yet. "I'm gonna touch your face, get this blindfold off."

Steve nodded again, and tried to contain the jerk of surprise when a hand brushed gently against his cheek. "It's okay, it's okay," Bucky repeated almost automatically as the hand trailed up, gently tugging the blindfold up and off.

At the last moment, Steve had the presence of mind to close his eyes. He still winced at the light of the room, eliciting a chuckle from Bucky. Before Steve had done more than squint one eye open, Bucky moved behind Steve, adjusting the system that held him suspended. 

"Ready to come down?"

"Yeah," Steve responded, voice hoarse and feeling  _ loose _ in a comforting way, not something he had expected of this. 

The mechanism lowered, and Steve staggered under his own weight for a moment, pins and needles shooting down his legs until the serum chased them away, adjusting blood flow faster than a normal body could handle. 

By that point, Steve had both eyes opened and watched Bucky come around to the front, reaching to undo the ties around one of Steve's wrists. Once the hand was free, Steve used it to catch Bucky's waist, tugging him in for a kiss. "Thank you," Steve murmured against Bucky's lips.

"Anytime," Bucky breathed. He took a step back, then went about unfastening the other wrist. "I would keep you up for longer, but I don't want to leave Clint alone when he's this tuckered out."

"No, this is perfect," Steve replied, allowing Bucky to undo his legs despite having both arms free. "We can work up to more, but that was perfect for today."

As the last of the rope fell away, Steve stepped forward, one hand gentling through Bucky's hair. "I mean it. Thank you. This was amazing." Steve let the moment hang there for a moment before adding with a smirk, "now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go join Clint."

Bucky shook his head and smiled. "Drink some water first; I'm gonna go get the washcloth and change."

Steve nodded dutifully, and after he'd drained a bottle of water himself, grabbed a second. He sat behind Clint on the bed, stroking down one of Clint’s arms. "Hey babe," Clint slurred, vaguely stirring.

Steve coaxed him upwards, presenting the water and watching the way Clint sucked it down greedily before flopping into Steve's shoulder. "Good job sucking my brain out through my dick," Steve joked.

Clint snorted. "You're too smart for your own good anyway. Come snuggle."

Setting the bottle aside, Steve nudged Clint towards the middle and curled up behind him, sighing happily at the armful of archer. Bucky would come back eventually and clean them up, and they would rearrange, but this? Right here? This was heaven. The best way to spend a day off with his two favorite people in the world.


End file.
